<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Keep You Warm by LakshiG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969785">I'll Keep You Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG'>LakshiG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll keep you warm<br/>Underneath the Christmas lights<br/>Sing you through the silent night<br/>Through the snow and through the storm<br/>I'll keep you warm<br/>Winter's on the wind<br/>It sings familiar melodies<br/>The chill starts setting in<br/>Silver bells are casting spells<br/>It all comes back again<br/>Lay your troubles down<br/>Let me hold you<br/>- Keep You Warm- Sam Tsui</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Thank you to fromthebeginningthen for being a wonderful angel and beta'ing ❤️. Love you so much bb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Keep You Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxine Mayfield turned in her sleep, yanking her blankets close to her. It had been six months since the events at Starcourt Mall and she had not only watched her brother nearly die, but she had lost the only girl friend she’d had. Still, it was nearly Christmas, and that meant everyone would be reunited. Max grinned, trying to fall asleep wrapped in the warmth of the fuzzy blanket El had given her, but she was too excited.</p><p>Sighing, she sat up and pushed the blankets off of her. After tossing on a flannel Lucas had left behind the other day, she headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Neil and Susan were gone and would not be back till after the holidays, so she was free to roam, since Billy no longer antagonized her. She remembered how they had rushed Billy to the hospital, how he had been in a coma for four months. These past two months, it was not so much that he was a completely different person, but more like the hurricane that was Billy Hargrove had mellowed to a steady stream.</p><p>As these thoughts circled through her head, she found herself meandering to Billy’s bedroom, rather than the fridge with the nice food. Damnit. She was about to knock when she noticed the door was ajar. Max furrowed her brows, and peeked in. Her heart sped up as she noticed her brother sitting upright on the bed, shaking. He had been having these episodes often, since the Mindflayer had chosen him as a host. Billy was naturally warm blooded, so moving to Hawkins from California had been a bit of a shift, but after the events of the mall, he had been colder than ever. Max wasted no time yanking open the door and rushing to her older brother’s side.</p><p>“Billy? Billy, it’s Max. Can you hear me?”</p><p>The blonde haired man remained unresponsive, save for the chills that seemed to be engulfing him. Max bit her lip, her heart aching. Still, she was a woman of action. She reached behind him and yanked the covers off the bed, rapidly cocooning him in them. She noticed a blanket on his desk chair and grabbed that too. Despite her efforts, Billy still quivered, his electric blue eyes welling with tears.</p><p>Max sighed. “Stay here.” She stupidly ordered.</p><p>Max dashed to the kitchen and haphazardly heated up some hot chocolate- with marshmallows of course. Trying not to burn herself or spill it, she raced back to Billy’s bedroom. “Here.” She guided the mug to Billy’s mouth and to her surprise, he latched on and took a sip. Max held her breath, not daring to hope that a stupid cup of cocoa would help him. When he merely looked at her and shook his head, she lowered her head, grateful for her long crimson hair that covered her tears. Max loved being right, but for once she wanted to be wrong. As she helplessly watched her brother shiver, she had a realization. It was not a chill from the temperature- it was a chill from within. Once again, she raced to the kitchen where she aggressively grabbed the landline and punched in a set of numbers.</p><p>“Hello?” Max nearly grinned with relief as that familiar voice answered.</p><p>“STEVE OH MY GOD STEVE!” She shrieked, not caring how frantic she sounded.</p><p>“Max?? It’s like almost midnight and I have to close because Robin and Keith are.. preoccupied. Robin is on a date with Tammy- don’t tell her I told you she’ll end me and Keith is.. Well who knows?”</p><p>“Oh my God, Steve, I don’t care. Just get your ass down here pronto. I don’t care what you have to do JUST HURRY!!”</p><p>There was a pause as Steve recovered from Max’s burst. “I- okay. But can I at least ask why I’m being called from my job that pays real money so I can help you kids out?”</p><p>Max growled, but answered, “Just- you’re the only one that can help- you’re the best chance that I have at helping him so as I said, get your Farah Fawcett haired ass down here as soon as possible, or yes I will tell everyone that you use Farah Fawcett hairspray, understood?”</p><p>“Dustin,” Steve grumbled. “Fine. I’ll be there within the hour.”</p><p>Upon hearing that answer, Max deftly hung up and returned to watch over Billy. He involuntarily shivered, and covered his arms over his chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve shut his eyes and groaned. Goddamn Henderson and that big mouth of his. In truth, Steve was not so much worried about the secrets of his hair being leaked. He was admittedly much more concerned about a certain sandy blonde. He had not spoken to Billy since their fight, and Steve was so preoccupied with the Russians he hadn’t noticed that Hargrove was being occupied by the fucking Mindflayer. Then the events at the mall happened, and he was forced to watch as Billy was pronged through the chest, blood pooling out of his mouth. Steve remembered how his heart had felt like he was the one that had gotten stabbed. How he watched in stunned silence as Max sobbed into Eleven’s arms. How he had immediately felt guilty for not reaching out to him, for not digging into his past and extending a hand out in friendship and chipping away at the facade Billy had put up. He also recalled the emotions that churned throughout him as they carted him to a hospital where Steve had found himself refusing to leave his bedside for nearly a week, Max beside him. How as the months passed, Steve began to give up and move on- or try to anyways. Most of all Steve remembered the kids bursting in the door chattering excitedly and Max grinning from ear to ear- how he immediately knew what that meant and how he had left the video store with no excuse, no care.</p><p>The day Billy woke up was a day that transformed them all- including Steve. Since that day, he had slowly patched up his bond with Billy, and Billy him. Of course, a result of that was that Steve had developed a not so subtle crush on him- or at least one that was far stronger than the inklings he had first felt back in 1984. Honestly, if Steve wasn’t wary of using the term, he might call it love. So, when Max hinted at the... episodes Steve knew Billy had been experiencing, he knew the answer before Max even really used the Fawcett fact. Steve reached behind the counters to grab the supplies and keys to lock up. However, he had one more customer to deal with. Perfect.</p><p>“Sorry to bug you, Ms. Hawthorne, but I actually have to close shop here, are you ready to check out?”</p><p>“Oh, is it not 11:45? I thought you closed at midnight?” Steve gritted his teeth, willing his patience to stay strong.</p><p>“Yes, but we are closing early tonight. Christmas season and all.”</p><p>“Oh, well alright then.” She slowly meandered her way to the checkout counter.<br/>
It was all Steve could do to not ask her what she was doing out way past her bedtime anyways.</p><p>“Is that a strand of red I see in your hair, Mr. Harrington? In my days we kept it one color but I suppose it... compliments the blonde and brown thing you have going on. Or at least, it must be popular with today’s ladies. Gosh, how things have changed. Especially in Hawkins.”</p><p>Steve wordlessly nodded as he quickly checked out Ms. Hawthorne.<br/>
Mercifully, she only had a few films so he was done in just a few minutes.<br/>
“There you go, Ms. Hawthorne. Have a nice night, and take care.”</p><p>Ms. Hawthorne muttered something Steve only half paid attention to. At last when the store was empty, Steve sped through his tasks and high tailed out the door, his keys dangling from his hands.</p><p>He had saved up just enough to buy a new car, and boy did it make Steve’s life easier. He placed the key in the ignition and began driving towards the Hargrove’s, images of a bleeding out William Hargrove, their first meeting, their interactions in gym, and a comatose Billy, lying weak and seemingly innocent, all flashed across his mind. Steve swore he would never put himself through watching that again, no matter what. So, he drove on, determination burning in his veins.</p><p>The minute Steve pulled into the driveway, Max emerged, her face about as impassioned as her hair. Steve furrowed his brows and quickly got out of the car.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Steve pressed.</p><p>Max chose not to answer, and instead grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling him through the front door and into the house. Steve was just about done when he noticed that she had led them to Billy’s room, where he was confronted with the sight of Billy trembling violently, despite being wrapped in blankets and an empty cocoa mug lying in his hand. Steve bit his lip, trying to quash the emotions stirring in his heart. He managed to nod to Max, signaling that he had this under control, and Max departed, tears welling in her baby blue eyes.</p><p>Truthfully, Steve had zero control over the situation and not the slightest of inklings on how to solve it. Still, he was going to try. He couldn’t lose Billy again- he wouldn’t.</p><p>“Hey, Hargrove. It’s me, Steve. Max brought me- your sister. I’m just gonna hang okay- maybe see if I can warm ya up.” Steve had no idea why he was babbling like this, seeing as how Billy was clearly in another world- quite literally but Steve had to try to help- the ways he knew how to at least. So, Steve aptly began removing his own clothes, starting with his letter jacket.</p><p>“Right, ok.” Steve muttered. He had seen a few survival shows, and this is exactly what they said to do, right? Steve shook his head and moved closer to Billy. He placed it over the ten pounds of blankets covering him.</p><p>Billy had seen Steve naked before- like totally and completely naked, but this was different. Steve felt wary- as if the Upside Down could somehow see him. Fighting the urge to cross his arms over his chest as a result, Steve gingerly moved closer to Billy, trying to project his body heat onto the shivering man. Then, he felt a sharp grip on his wrist, and looked down, seeing Billy's hand gripping it, seemingly urging him to come closer. Steve edged closer, decidedly plopping next to Billy on the bed.</p><p>Unwittingly, he found himself clasping Billy’s hand and snuggling into his chest, albeit awkwardly as the man was swathed in enough blankets and jackets to warm the entire Arctic. To Steve’s surprise, Billy didn’t push him away. Granted, Billy had not done much of that since their fight two years ago, but still- while he and Billy were arguably friends, this kind of contact had definitely been an unspoken and therefore uncrossed boundary. Steve couldn’t help but mildly smile- who would have thought after everything Steve would end up pressed up against Billy Hargrove in order to try to warm him and keep him company, like a child snuggling with their teddy bear.</p><p>However, Steve’s smile was short lived, as he glanced up at Billy. He realized then while he had certainly observed Billy, he hadn’t really looked at him. He hadn’t truly looked at those ocean blue eyes that seemed so empty now, and Steve couldn’t help but reminisce on all the horror that those eyes had seen. Steve’s heart panged for his friend, and for the pain that he had known.</p><p>Steve was no stranger to trauma and pain but Billy- Billy had endured more than anyone on this planet ever should. Looking into those eyes, as Billy remained verbally unresponsive, his only sign being that he wasn’t hurting Steve, Steve felt a similar sense of protectiveness that he felt for the kids, to his bewilderment. It wasn’t like Billy couldn’t hold his own- Steve knew better than anyone just how volatile he could be. Still, the urge to protect him along with a burning anger at anyone that had hurt him from Neil to the Mindflayer to even Billy’s own traumatized self, overwhelmed any reasoning Steve had.</p><p>In that moment, Steve decided to throw any remaining dignity and fucks he had out the window. He squeezed his arms tight around Billy’s waist, and snuggled even closer to him, pressing kisses anywhere within reach. Steve wasn’t sure how Billy would react, if he would jump from the daze he was lost in and throw Steve off, revealing that old and violent side of him. Truthfully, Steve didn’t care. He’d gladly bleed for him, if it was what he needed.</p><p>However, not in a million years could Steve Harrington have predicted what followed his sudden burst of physical affection. Billy, who had seemingly been unresponsive, minus the tremors, jolted to attention, deftly locked his arms around Steve’s waist, and pulled them backwards, so that Billy was lying down, with Steve on top of him.</p><p>Alarmed at the sudden and intense motion, Steve’s heart rate kicked up several concerning notches and he silently prayed that Max would not walk in on a dead-from-cardiac-arrest Steve.<br/>
As Steve braced himself for the surely inevitable fallout, Billy once again took him by surprise as he muttered a feeble “Steve,” and promptly passed out. His blonde curls hitting the pillow, and his hands loosely threaded in Steve’s dark hair.</p><p>Steve stared incredulously, unsure of what to do. That’s when he noticed that Billy had stopped shivering. Steve quietly gasped, his heart rate continuing to spike. Steve quickly exhaled so that he could try to logically assess the situation and make an informed decision of what to do next.</p><p>Steve stayed very still as he tried to do just that, and soon enough he remembered something that Steve knew was beyond crazy, but still he had to try.</p><p>El had once told the gang that everyone has a little bit of her in them- anyone in Hawkins that is. Steve never believed her- he simply couldn’t imagine Tommy having powers, for example. So, he had laughed it off and just chalked it up to Eleven’s sweetness and the way she wanted everyone around her to feel special. Still, now that Eleven had lost her powers as a result of the events that unfolded that day in the mall, Steve couldn’t help but ration that that energy had to have gone somewhere.</p><p>So, Steve shut his eyes, took a deep breath and summoned every atom in his body to keep his frosty lover warm. He willed every fiber in his being to project his body heat and the love- the love that Billy’s life had been so devoid of.</p><p>Suddenly, Steve felt a sensation, like his whole body had just had gasoline and a match lit on it. Nevertheless, Steve refused to stop. In fact, he only became more determined.</p><p>With a scream, Steve gave one final push, and a flash of light filled the room before disappearing faster than it had appeared. Before Steve could process just what the fuck happened, he was overwhelmed with fatigue, and he too, found himself promptly blacking out, his head nestled on Billy’s neck, and the blankets encompassing them both.</p><p>Hours later, as daylight filled the room, Steve jumped up, suddenly very awake. That said, he was groggy as he tried to make sense of his surroundings, he quickly observed that he was the only one in the room. No sooner than he remembered, did Steve leap out of bed, the sheets and jacket trailing behind him in a flurry of fuzz and cotton.</p><p>“BILLY!!” He screamed, trying and failing not to stumble over various items that just had to be laying on the floor. He raced into the living room, quickly deteriorating from calm to frantic.</p><p>“BILLY?? MAX?? HELLO?” He yelled, to no avail. Before Steve completely lost it, Max appeared, her arms crossed and a bemused expression on her face.</p><p>“Chill, dude. Billy’s fine. I don’t know what you did but this morning he woke up and was the happiest I have ever seen him since like- well ever. Actually, sort of the oddest too. He ran to the store and dumped that package for you over on the table. Then he left again, said he had to go somewhere- that he was not afraid or cold anymore. That the chill was from within and he’s all better now- or at least he will be. He said that he’s ready now, to stop hiding from himself- and that the Upside Down can fuck off to hell and that the Mindflayer, while dead, will regret messing with William Hargrove. I’ve never seen him like this- not since…Anyways. I’ve got to go meet Lucas at the arcade but- thank you. Whatever you did, it worked.”</p><p>Steve, internally shocked at Max’s words, maintained silence for a considerable amount before mustering a “Must be my Christmas spirit.”</p><p>Max grinned, responding with a “Uh- huh. Sure, Harrington. Anyways, I’m off. I’ll see you later and uh- Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Steve almost interjected with the fact that Christmas was still two days away, but he didn’t get a chance as Max reached up on her tiptoes, and proceeded to wrap Steve in a hug and give him a quick, but soft kiss on the cheek. Steve smiled softly, before fake grumpily telling Max to get going.</p><p>Sometimes, Steve genuinely loved being a “babysitter.” There was just something about these broken, lost kids smiling and being happy and trusting with Steve. His own parents were never around, the least he could do was try to fulfill that role for the kids- he knew how it felt to be that age and in their shoes all too well.<br/>
With Max gone, Steve turned his attention to the kitchen table, and the mysterious package that lay on it. Steve made his way to the kitchen and gingerly picked up the meticulously wrapped package. Steve knew in that moment that Billy Hargrove would probably be surprising Steve for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Steve turned it over, and noticed a sloppy, but soft note that simply read: “ Morning sunshine- Thanks for keeping me warm, I guess- and Happy Holidays- or whatever.” Steve quickly untied the brown paper and was greeted with a blue letter jacket with an embroidered sun on it. Steve put it on, and instantly loved the feel of it. A grin crept on his mouth then. Whether it was because of Steve’s newfound powers, or the fact that finally, he and Hargrove were headed somewhere Steve had not dared to dream for fear of getting his heart crushed again, or the soft snow falling outside with the sense of Christmas and the looming Christmas reunion, or a combination of all these things, Steve didn’t really know. But, if he was to answer, he would say that he had a pretty good guess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>